


They met in prison

by Suggle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Prison, Romance, cell mates, friends - Freeform, visits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: Aaron and Robert in prison that's it kinda





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron had been in prison for 5 months after sticking up for his so called mate Finn Barton.

It wasn't so bad nobody knew he was gay which he was thankful for but hard watching Jason a prisoner beat up guys who were.

They were at the pool table having a game Jason and his goons sitting there.

Watching Aaron and Ethan play against one another when someone enters the room.

Aaron gazed up pool stick still in hand. A blonde haired man around 30 came in and Aaron couldn't take his eyes of him he was beautiful blond gelled hair.

He eyes roam his body wearing a baggy maroon jumper they had to wear with fitted blue jeans that hug him perfectly.

Ethan nudges his ribs he snaps his gaze away from the beautiful man.

"What's up with you?"Ethan demands.

Wanting to carry on with the game "Nothing"he looks behind him to see what caught Aaron eyes.

Ethan turn back and grinned"New prisoner"Aaron nods taking a shot from the corner of his eye he see Jason making his way over to him. Great.

He ignores them not wanting Ethan to question him again.

Pool soon came to an end just when they were about to leave Jason and his goons came over with the new guy.

"Ethan, Aaron this is Robert"He introduces so that's his name Robert.

Aaron nods at him before turning around to leave there eyes meet and he feels his eyes following him as he left.

He sighed once he reached his cell jumping up on his bed this is gonna be fun he thought.

 

After a month of knowing each other they became attached to the hip.

Robert soon became Aaron cell mate because Ethan got released from prison lucky sod.

Aaron and Robert got close quick having a connection. He tries not to show his feelings that were there already from when they first met.

It all started later that night when they were in bed Aaron on top bunk Robert on the bottom.

"You awake?"Robert whispered in case a guard walked past Aaron answered without thinking"Yeah can't sleep"

"Snap"He hears him shuffling about then there face to face.

Robert got up and sat on Aaron's legs leaning his back against the wall.

"What are you doing?"there eyes meeting.

"What's it look like"Aaron shakes his head closing his eyes trying to stay calm.

Fear crept up inside him in case somebody came in and saw Robert sitting on him well his legs.

"I never did ask you have long you got?"  
Robert moves laying down besides Aaron finding a comfy position he didn't mind at that moment.

"5 months you?"eyes locked on each others faces"7 months left" Robert would be out before him.

That saddens him even thinking about it there faces so close together Robert closes his eyes.

Light sores fill the room that Aaron's gotten use to the past month slowly sleep took over him.

His eyes slowly blink open feeling more warmer then he usually is he freezes feeling some ones weight.

Robert sleeping on his chest.

Aaron turns his head hoping that the door hasn't been open luckily it hasn't yet he moves from underneath him. 

Grabbing his toothbrush he brushes his teeth before going back to a still sleeping Robert.

 

 


	2. Injury

Aaron heads back towards his cell when he hears laughing and banging happening.

He walks faster to find out what's happening worried Roberts involved.

Jason has Robert up against the green wall. Aaron shoves Jason of off him.

"Watch it Dingle" Jason threatens as he stumbles backwards.

His goons behind him smirking. They walk away smiling.

Robert holds his chest in agony"Come on" Aaron grabs his arm helping him around the corner"What the hell was that about?"

Robert shakes his head as they carry on walking getting to there shared cell "Sit down"

Robert nods with out arguing in to much pain making his way over to the bunk groaning.

Aaron grabs a wash cloth puts it in some loop warm water "Lift your jumper" Aaron demands kneeling in front of him.

"Trying to get me naked already Dingle" He tries to tease"It's nothing I haven't already seen" it was true there eyes meet for a second he blushes.

Aaron breaks there eye contact his face red.

He carefully lifts his maroon jumper up around his stomach where he's starting to bruise.

"How bad?" Robert asked not liking the silence"Not to bad just keep this against your chest for a couple of minuets" Aaron lies trough his teeth it was bad.

It looks like his ribs were going to be in a lot of pain for the next couple of days.

"You should lie down" Robert nods laying on his back holding the cloth against his bruised chest.

"Hey Aaron?" He turns around looking down at him"Thanks for you know" he smiles jumping up onto his bed.

"I know now get some rest" he hears him sigh before turning. Aaron rubs his forehead he wonders what the fight was about?

But Aaron knew Robert wouldn't start one.

Later Aaron goes to get Robert some food not feeling hungry himself.

The light in there cell was fading away making the room look smaller he turns the light on.

"Here" he hands Robert some food he picked up"You need it" he looked like hell worse than he did.

Robert mutters a thanks bringing the sandwich to his lips taking a bite. Aaron drops a bottle of water on his un made bed.

"Where's yours?" He sits down at the small desk looking at a photo of him and Liv

"Not hungry" He claims knowing Robert won't believe him.

"Aaron you need to eat......" he was cut of by a guard walking in"Dingle phone call" his forehead creases.

He stands making his way to the phone ignoring Roberts worried gaze.

"Yeah?" Then his mums voice comes through"Aaron love you okay?" He sighs leaning against the wall.

"Yeah mum I'm fine what's up?" She wouldn't call for no reason especially since she's visiting tomorrow thoughts ran through his mind.

"It's Liv" Worry fills him"Liv? What's wrong?"

"Aaron calm down love there's nothing wrong she just wants to visit tomorrow"

He leans back breathing hard"I thought something had happened" he admits.

"Nothing's happened stop worrying" he's trying not to"Mum come alone make something up I..... I don't want her to see me especially in here"

"Alright love...." the guard hold his hand up signalling times up"Mum I have to go see you tomorrow" he hangs up.

"What's wrong everything okay?" Roberts face filled with worry he sits down next to him

"It's Liv" Roberts met Liv once when she first came to visit they get along great he smiles at the memory.

"Is she okay?" He leans his back against the wall turning his body so he could look at Robert.

"Yeah she just wants to visit" he waits for Aaron to carry on"But I told me mum no..... I don't want her to see me like this"

"That's understandable" he rests a hand on Aaron's knee he whimpers at the sudden movement.

"You okay let me see" he lifts his jumper once again. Aaron's fingers trails along the forming bruises near his ribs.

He feels Robert shiver at his touch his smiles then drops when Robert winces.

"Your starting to bruise" he sighs pulling his shirt back down.

"Thanks" he whispers Aaron turns his head"What for?" He lays his head against Aaron's shoulder.

"For being here" he looks over at the door thankful he closed it he was happy Robert was here to.

He looks down at the blonde he was out in a month and the thought saddens Aaron completely.


End file.
